


A Cicada's Symphony

by orphan_account



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer nights and the things we do (or don't) wear in the heat.  (rushed quickfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cicada's Symphony

“D-David?”

A thick, heavy silence turned the mostly unfurnished bedroom into a closet, the air heady and uncomfortable in the summer evening.

“Hal,” he responded cruelly, the name still feeling vaguely foreign to him. He knew Otac- Hal felt the same. The smaller man still stuttered his name, averting his eyes occasionally, as if the act of looking him in the face as well as speaking his name was simply too taboo.

Though this time, David couldn't tell whether or not Hal had averted his eyes, thanks to the thick strip of navy fabric that was pulled taunt over his eyes. His headband, torn and tattered a the ends, yet soft from being carelessly thrown in the wash a dozen times, efficiently blocked out the pink hues that the setting sun threw haphazardly through the window.

Snake's years of training prevented him from fidgeting, sitting in the middle of their shared mattress. His spine stiffened as his mind strained to color in Hal's silhouette in the layout of the apartment he'd memorized a thousand times over. He felt the soft vibrations Hal's shifting feet caused, and heard his breathing, only slightly irregular. His own heartbeat reverberated unsteadily in his chest.

“You can... take it o-off,” Hal whispered nervously. 

David's hand quickly tore the frayed headband away from his face, tossing it to the side and struggling to quickly adjust his eyes in the new-found light. His lips parted slightly in surprise, eyes widening as they flicked over the pale, mostly-nude form of his partner. Sharp, green eyes settled on the soft pink pair of panties that David had accidentally uncovered while unpacking the wrong box, much to the chagrin of the engineer. 

While the soldier had seen much more embarrassing things, he didn't push Hal past a few good-natured jabs, understanding his humiliation when he admitted that they weren't for any sort of odd sniffing fetish, but rather the tech geek just enjoyed wearing them (which David was undeniably relieved to learn). When Hal had ignored his suggestion to wear them for him, Snake had left it at that, and had nearly forgotten by the time his partner timidly returned to the subject.

Now, Hal stood a few feet from the edge of the bed, fingers intertwined to cover his mouth, hands porcelain against his blood-red face. His silvery eyes, bare of his glasses, avoided David's gaze, slipping across the room nervously. The silence did little to put the scientist at ease, his face reddening further. Hal felt the strong, real urge to cover himself or even retreat back to the bathroom, but he had come too far. David had already seen him. The damage was done.

“Say something!” the engineer yelped, quickly burying his face in his hands at the added shame of his voice cracking. Cute, Hal. He'll love that. Hal heard the mattress protest as David moved across it, but he refused to move, paralyzed by embarrassment.

The smaller man nearly squealed as he felt large, warm hands wrap around his butt and pull him closer to the bed, a sharp gasp snapping through the room as he felt an even warmer mouth push against his half-hard cock. Hal's hands dropped from his face to tangle in David's coffee-colored hair, blushing harder still as the other man mouthed at his cock while simultaneously fingering one of the lace bows set on either side of the panties.

David moaned his appreciation as he slid his tongue over the silky material, sliding his hands down Hal's pale thighs. He felt the other man trembling softly as he wrapped his lips around his now fully-hardened member, sucking softly on the damp fabric. 

The larger man slipped off the edge of the bed, kneeling on the floor as he tugged at the lacey panties, pulling them down to expose Hal's cock. Soft, shuddery moans filled the room as David took the tip into his mouth, firmly pressing his warm tongue against it. 

David pulled his left hand up to grasp at the base of Hal's member, his right hand reaching around to grasp at his ass, earning another breathy moan from his partner. He felt the hands in his hair tighten and pull as he began to swirl his tongue around the engineer's cock, humming thickly as moved his hand to reach the base, fighting slightly with the clinging fabric.

As the mercenary began gently moving up and down his partner's cock, he felt Hal tense and arch his back slightly. Louder, less controlled moans began slipping from his mouth as David again tugged at the panties before slipping his hand under the fabric, feeling his scientist shudder slightly.

David closed his eyes briefly, reveling in the thought of being the one to pull such lovely sounds out of the otaku. His sense of fulfillment was short-lived as Hal's grip on his hair tightened and he thrust sharply into David's mouth, curling over his form as he came unexpectedly. The mercenary struggled slightly as the orgasm slid down his throat, swallowing what he could in his surprise.

As the stars on the ceiling faded, Hal sunk slowly down towards David, who guided him gently onto his the mattress. The engineer stretched onto his back, moaning in contentment as his eyes began to focus on the man hovering above him. He lifted his slightly shaky hand to brush against David's mouth, a slow smile curling over his lips. 

David lowered his face, echoing the smile. As their mutual panting slowed, David pressed his face against Hal's neck, kissing softly as he shifted to press his own hardness against the scientists thigh. He dragged his face up to Hal's ear, grinning softly at the sharp intake of breath his partner took. “So,” David cooed, “do you have any other pairs?”

Hal sputtered, still-red face further reddening. “W-What?”

“Any other pairs. Of panties. I think purple would suit you best.” David lifted his hand to tug on the small ribbons flanking Hal's hips. “Though I do like these,” he mumbled absently.

The first cool breeze of the night blew against the sweaty bodies as they heated up again, cicadas performing a beautiful harmony with the soon-following scream of agony as Hal discovered that, while in storage, rats had gotten to most of his panties.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for prompts for any Metal Gear pairing. Let me know what you want to read.


End file.
